Belonging
by Alibear
Summary: Christmas Dinner 2009 - Friend, Family and Love. The musings of Booth and Bones
1. His Eyes

A/N: This is my first Bones fanfiction, so I hope you like it. It is set at the end of the dinner in the 2009 Christmas episode. There will be two chapters one for Booth and one for Bones. Please review. And last but not least unfortunately I don't own any of the characters.

Belonging

Booth looked around and instantly felt a familiar warmth spreading through him. While it was possible the two glasses of Chardonnay he'd had with dinner were contributing to it, he knew without a doubt that it was caused by the people surrounding the table. It was Christmas and they were a family. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but sometime in the last six years they had melded into one. They were all so different, yet all similar, and in search of the same things, belonging and happiness. It did his heart good to think that even though he couldn't spend this holiday with Parker, he could spend it with the rest of the people he cared about.

He glanced to his left and attempted to covertly watch Temperance Brennan over the top of his wine glass as he sipped. His eyes skimmed the lovely features of her face, her forehead, her nose, her lips, and finally her eyes. It was always her eyes that intrigued him. She showed all her emotion through her eyes. Even when the rest of her put on the tough, impenetrable façade, he could tell by looking in her eyes what she was feeling. She tried so hard to hide her emotions from the world, to keep them locked up inside her, afraid to release them. He didn't blame her, after what she had been through as a child, but he always felt a little sad that she felt the need to keep up that front now, with these people.

She had made great strides in the past few years of opening up to people and allowing herself to express emotions and feel things. Just looking around this table was a testament to that. Each person here loved her in their own way. One as a parent, one as a best friend, several as a close colleague, and one as a lover. She had endeared herself to them in her own standoffish way. And they in turn had burrowed themselves into her life when she had least expected or wanted it.

Since his brain tumor, he had struggled with his feelings for this woman sitting beside him. Did he really, truly love her, or were these just remnants, that like the memory of a dream will slowly fade come morning. Every day that passed convinced him a little more that what he felt was real. Sitting around this table with their family just reinforced this for him. Why was he trying to kid himself? He was in love with this woman, this beautiful, successful, highly intelligent woman. In those moments when he was truly truthful with himself, he knew that he had been in love with her long before his coma dream. He had tried so hard to suppress those feeling s back then.

Now, he was finally able to admit it. He loved her. In truth, that was the easy part, admitting his feelings. The hard part was yet to come. While he could generally read her like an open book, he was never quite sure about her feelings for him. Of course he knew she cared deeply for their friendship and partnership, and would do anything to help him, but did she reciprocate his feelings? Sometimes when she looked at him, he could swear that there was a glimmer of something there in her eyes. A deep tenderness that she saved only for him. Moments like now. As she glanced up and caught his eye as she sipped her wine. Her eyes shone bright with emotion – warmth, happiness, and love. Though she might not admit it to herself, she loved these people, and he could see it in her eyes, which crinkled at the corners as she smiled at him.

Impulsively she reached out and touched him. Her hand lingering on his after a brief squeeze. These were the moments he lived for. Where the real her was let out for some air. Where he began to realize that he might not be alone in his feelings. Where he knew that someday they would be a real family. He realized it would take some time for him to coax her out of her armor, but he knew without a doubt that this was where he belonged.


	2. Her Eyes

Brennans POV:

She could feel him watching her. Had felt and seen it all night. But strangely it didn't make her uncomfortable. If it had been anyone other than Booth, it would have been strange. She had just finished a rather stimulating conversation with her cousin, and had slightly turned to her right while sipping her wine when she caught his eye. She couldn't help but smile at the warm look she saw there. It was a totally involuntary muscle response.

Before she knew what she was doing, she impulsively reached out and squeezed his hand. She let her hand linger there a moment more than was really necessary as she glanced away to survey the table before her. As she watched the merriment, she realized that she was happy to be a part of this. To be a part of this family for lack of a better word. Somewhere along the way, these people had let her become part of their lives. And for the first time in a very long time she truly felt loved.

She knew that she could cold seem very cold and calculating, in truth it was a persona that she had tried hard to prefect. The farther she kept people from her, the less likely the chance that she would come to care for them. All those years she felt this would shield her from the pain when they left. But apparently her defenses were useless against these people. It had taken her a long time to realize that these people, this family, loved her. And, if she was truthful with herself, she loved them back. Or at least she thought she did.

It had been so long since she had truly loved anything. She wasn't sure if what she felt was that curious emotion that drove people to act in strange uninhibited ways. What she did know was that gathering around the table with these people gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling, as Booth would say. Although she never quite understood how an intangible emotion could be fuzzy. But, whatever she was feeling, whether she understood it or not, it was making her feel happy. These people made her happy.

This was especially true of the man sitting to her right. He was her best friend and partner. Somehow she could never quite hide anything from him. He had gotten very close to her heart. He was always there for her. Always giving, and never asking for anything in return. He had saved her life more times than she cared to remember. And now she was realizing that he had saved her life in another way as well.

He had saved her from herself. He had showed her that it was ok to feel and accept affection from others. That it won't always lead to heartache. When he had been diagnosed with his brain tumor, she felt that the world had tilted on its axis. For the first time since she was a teenager, she felt real fear at being left alone. The person she cared for most might not come back to her. Booth had become so important to her somewhere along the way. But he had returned, and that was when she had realized that her feelings for him may have changed into something much deeper.

She glanced back at Booth, and again he was looking at her. It was curious that he could convey so much emotion with his eyes. He was truly happy. Yet she saw something else there, something that she saw more often these days. A look that was for her and her alone. A tenderness that even she could interpret as a deep caring. Maybe they were destined for something. Late at night in her deepest dreams she imagined a family with him. And as she looked in his eyes now, she knew that it might not be an unreachable impossibility. She thought that maybe now she could stop hiding from her feelings because she was home. She had found her family and the place she belonged.

A/N I hope you liked it!


	3. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 3

A/N: Now that we know how they feel, let's see where it will lead us……

The evening had turned out to be very enjoyable for everyone involved. However, as these thing s go, people began to filter out as the hour grew later. Finally, it was just her cousin, her father and Booth left. They sat in the living room having a lively political discussion about what the New Year might bring. Finally her father stood and said,

"Well, I think that is it for me. I'll be heading home." He placed his glass on the coffee table and stretched his arms.

"Margaret, would you like a ride to your hotel?" Max said looking expectantly at the young lady.

"Yes, I would appreciate that very much." She replied.

Brennan retrieved their coats from the hall closet, and followed them to the door.

"Thank you for coming." She stated matter of factly. These situations always made her slightly uncomfortable. She never knew what was expected. Should she hug them or just bid them good bye.

She was saved from the decision when her father enveloped her in a hug. He held on to her tightly. She closed her eyes to relish the feel of this human contact for just a moment. As she was about to release him, he whispered in her ear,

"It was wonderful to spend the holiday with you sweetheart". And as he pulled away he cryptically added "don't waste too much time."

She stood back and didn't immediately understand his meaning, until she saw him glance to Booth sitting on the couch. He then turned his eyes to back to her, raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning?" she questioned

"Sure you do sweetheart. Just remember that life is too precious to waste it away hiding from things." Max stated.

And with that he and Brenda stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

She was left standing in her entry way staring at the door that had just closed. Her father had been rather cryptic in his goodbyes. She had assumed that he had been referring to herself and Booth. But why? Could he have noticed something?

As she turned to go back to the living room she happened to catch her reflection in the mirror there. She examined it for a moment. What did she see? Or more importantly, what did other people see? Did they see her affection for the man sitting on her couch? Was it that obvious to everyone? And the far more frightening thought that flitted through her mind was could he see it too?

She was pulled from her wanderings by Booth.

"Hey Bones, you coming back?" he joked.

With one last glance at the mirror she turned and responded "Coming."


	4. Contemplation

Belonging Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. Let me know about things you don't like or could be better. I am always open to suggestions.

Booth watched her retreating figure as she saw her father and cousin to the door. It had been a wonderful holiday get together. He was sad to see the evening come to an end. As always it was just him and Bones left. He wondered if he should leave too. If she wanted to be alone. He quickly pushed that thought aside in favor of observing the trio standing in the small foyer.

From his vantage point, Booth could see the how stiffly she held herself. He knew that she had to be apprehensive about the goodbyes about to take place. She could be so socially awkward sometimes. But he could see that Max had taken matters into his own hands as he enveloped her in a hug. Booth saw her eyes close and she slowly let herself become part of the hug, leaning ever so slightly into Max. It was taking a lot, but slowly she was allowing herself to care for her family again. He didn't know if she would ever fully trust them again, but he knew she was trying, which was a huge step for her.

He knew how much she had changed to allow herself to be hugged by another human being. Even the hugs they shared had changed. At the beginning she had been very stiff and awkward. Where as now, she met him half way and wrapped herself around him. Her arms now applied a gentle pressure as if she were trying to not let him go. He laughed to himself thinking of how their hugs lasted longer than was probably appropriate, but he needed to touch her, so he usually used any excuse to give her a hug.

He saw that Max whispered something into her ear as he pulled away. Booth wondered what that was given the questioning look on Bones' face. She was confused. Max quickly glanced back at him and then returned his attention to Bones. Her dad just smiled, said something quickly and stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

He could only see her back at this point, as she stood for a moment or two watching the door. He wondered what she was thinking. As she slowly turned, she glanced into the mirror for a moment. It appeared that she was examining her reflection. He was keenly aware of the reflection the mirror held. It would show the image of a strong woman, a kind woman, a woman that outwardly appeared to not need anyone, but who inwardly longed to belong.

He decided that he would stay and see where the evening took them, or at least the next hour or two. He wasn't quite ready for this holiday celebration to end. So he playfully called out to her,

"Hey Bones, you coming back?"

"Coming", she responded.

He saw her glance in the mirror one last time, perhaps to fortify herself he thought. Then she turned back to the living room and proceeded to join him.


	5. Conflicted

Belonging Chapter 5

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Thanks for the reviews!

She returned to the living room and sat on the couch. This was the same couch Booth was currently lounging on. She supposed that she could have occupied one of the chairs that her father or cousin had just vacated, but she had chosen the couch. She quickly glanced around the room, and it struck her that if this had been any other two people, the mood and setting would be quite romantic. The Christmas tree stood in the corner, its lights shedding a soft white glow. The tables lamps where at there lowest setting, bathing the room in an almost candle lit hue. There was soft instrumental Christmas music, given to her by Booth for the occasion, gently playing in the background. It was amazing to her how the mood had changed since her father and Margaret had left.

Booth was relaxed, leaning his head back against the cushions with his arms outstretched on either side of him on the back of the couch. If she had slid back, his hand would be just about on her shoulder, but a tad higher, in that sensitive area between the shoulder and the ear. She got, what were they called, goose bumps, thinking about Booth placing his hand on her neck. She needed to get herself under control and quickly.

She sat stiffly on the very edge of the couch, wound so tightly that she felt as though any small disturbance would send her springing off. She needed to do something, break the tension. Glancing, around, she looked for anything to start a conversation. Then she happened to spy his empty glass.

"Would you like something else to drink?" she asked hopefully.

Slowly he lifted his head from the couch, and appeared to ponder the question. Finally he answered,

"Yea, I'll have another. Thanks, Bones", he said handing her his glass.

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. This she could handle. She could get him another drink, keep things light. Why was she so nervous? This was Booth after all. He was her best friend and partner. And for her, that was the dilemma. If she admitted to him how she felt, it would undoubtedly change the entire matrix of their relationship. And the thought that it might not work out was the most terrifying of all.

She took the glass, rose from the couch and crossed into the kitchen. She walked to the island and picked up the bottle of wine and frowned when she found it empty. As she crossed the kitchen to retrieve a new bottle, she heard him rise from the couch. She glanced in to the living room and admired him from afar.

He stood in front of the tree gazing out the window. He had a strong profile that spoke of worldly experience. What was he thinking? The bottle in front of her slipped and clattered to the island counter top clanging, as she realized that she had not been paying close enough attention to what she was doing with the cork screw.

She heard his footsteps coming toward her.

"Here Bones, let me help you with that." He said taking the bottle and corkscrew from her.

"I didn't require any assistance Booth. I could do it you know"

"I know Bones, but you seem distracted, and I thought I would do the gentlemanly thing and rescue this good bottle of wine from harm." He said, breaking into a smile that made his eye twinkle with merriment. The one that made it hard for her to keep her emotions contained to friendship.

"Well, on behalf of the bottle, thank you for the help." She replied.

He proceeded to refill his glass and top hers off. Then the room settled into a comfortable silence. They both leaned on their elbows, holding their glasses, on opposite sides of the island, facing one another.. The overhead pendant lights illuminated their faces against the darkness of the kitchen. He was the first to break the silence.

"This was a great night Bones. Thanks so much for including me. It really meant a lot to be able to spend it with everyone instead of sitting home with a sandwich and a beer wishing I were anywhere but there."

"You're welcome Booth. You were always invited, it was never a question. You are always welcome here for any occasion, or any of your holidays." She said looking over the top of her glass as she took a sip. "It was a successful evening."

"I would say it was more than successful Bones. It was a wonderful evening. You brought our family together to celebrate the holidays."

"Well, Booth, only 3 of us here were actually related by blood you know. The rest were friends and colleagues."

He let out a sigh and said, "I know Bones, but families aren't always made up of people related by blood. I consider you and all the sqints as my family. So it meant a lot to me to have everyone together."

"You consider me as part of your family?" she asked in amazement.

He straightened away from the counter and made his way around the island to stand next to her. He took her hand and said "Come on Bones,"and led her into the living room where they were enveloped by the warm glow of the Christmas tree. He stopped in front of the mantel that displayed her personal photos.

"Look at these. There is a photo of you and I, one of you and Angela, Russ and the girls and Max, and the sqints and you. These are your family. You care enough about them to want to have reminders of them in your home. These are the people that you spend, and want to spend your time with. And these are the people who in turn want to spend their time with you. Family. It doesn't have to be about obligation because you are related by the same ancestors. You do it because you love them."

She stood and examined each photo. He was right. These people meant more to her than anyone had in a very log time. Her gaze lingered on a photo of her and Booth. They were dressed formally, and on their way to an FBI function. Angela had taken the photo and then framed it, one for her and one for Booth. Though at the time she had made quite an outward show of protestation, inwardly she was so happy to have it. She looked at the photo often, when her mind allowed her heart to wander into those murky waters of emotion and feeling. Recently she had found herself venturing deeper into those waters, discovering that instead of feeling as though she were drowning in emotions that she had no experience with, that she had been slowly taught to swim, and was being held afloat.

She realized that the man standing next to her was the one responsible for teaching her to swim. Slowly over the last few years he had taught her to open up to others. That it was ok to rely on those closest to you. She had come to rely very heavily on him. She looked forward to their time together, to the lessons he would teach her about popular culture and social situations.

She chanced a sideward glance at Booth. She could see that he too seemed to be lost in though staring at the same photo. There bodies were a breath apart. If she shifted, ever so slightly, they would touch. She longed to touch him, to be surrounded in one of his big hugs, theirs arms and bodies melding together. He always held her so tight, and she felt protected for those few perfect moments.

A part of her was angry with herself for behaving like this, for allowing herself to feel this way about anyone single person. It was too much. Her heart was beginning to rule her actions and thoughts around this man. She had to get a hold of herself. Her intellect had always ruled her life. Had kept her centered and protected her. Now everything was changing and she so desperately wanted to talk about it with him. But she was afraid of what changes that particular discussion might bring.

With a frustrated sigh she turned and walked toward the window, hoping to give herself the distance she needed to right her emotions.


	6. Enlightenment

Chapter 6

A/N: I know the angst is probably killing people, but I assure you the end is near Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming

She was nervous. That much was obvious from the way she was sitting on the couch. He didn't think that her back could get any straighter. If she moved a little forward in her place she would definitely fall off. She was seated right on the edge. He wondered what was making her so anxious. After all it was just the two of them now. No need for her to deal with any awkward social situations.

He watched her eyes dart around, almost as if she were trying to find a topic of conversation. He knew the exact moment she had found it. A brief look of relief crosses her features.

"Would you like something else to drink?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll have another. Thanks, Bones" He said handing his glass to her.

She sprung up off the couch and hurried into the kitchen. He had no idea what was going on here. He had been hoping that she would sit next to him and that they could have a nice conversation and just spend time together outside the work sphere. However, at this point, it didn't look like that was in the cards. So he rose from the couch, completed a brief stretch of his arms and walked over to admire the Christmas tree.

It was at this point that he heard the wine bottle clatter to the counter top, which immediately drew his attention to the kitchen. What was she doing in there? So he trekked into the kitchen to see if he could help.

"Here Bones, let me help you with that." He said reaching for the bottle and corkscrew.

"I didn't require any assistance Booth. I could do it you know" She said

Her defenses were up again. He needed to diffuse the situation.

"I know Bones, but you seem distracted, and I thought I would do the gentlemanly thing and rescue this good bottle of wine from harm." He said breaking out his award wining grin, the one that never failed, especially with her. Whenever he needed to cheer her up or make her smile he could count on his smile to help brighten her mood.

"Well, on behalf of the bottle, thank you for the help." She replied.

He leaned on his forearms on the island counter, swirling the red liquid in his glass. He stared at her as she sipped her wine. Something was going on in that head of hers that was making her apprehensive tonight with him. He hoped that he hadn't somehow crossed some line that she had drawn and made her uncomfortable. He decided that the best option would be to talk about how nice the evening had been.

"This was a great night Bones. Thanks so much for including me. It really meant a lot to be able to spend it with everyone instead of sitting home with a sandwich and a beer wishing I were anywhere but there." He said. He had been dreading the holiday when he found out that Parker would be out of town with Rebecca. Then Bones had asked him to join her and her father. It had meant so much to him to be included in her family celebration, even though he knew in her mind it was silly to celebrate these religious holidays. It had meant that she wanted him to share special days with him. It might not be the declaration of undying love that he daydreamed about, but it was just as important a step for her.

"You're welcome Booth. You were always invited, it was never a question. You are always welcome here for any occasion, or any of your holidays." She said returning his gaze over the top of her glass as she took a sip. "It was a successful evening."

"I would say it was more than successful Bones. It was a wonderful evening. You brought our family together to celebrate the holidays."

"Well, Booth, only 3 of us here were actually related by blood you know. The rest were friends and colleagues."

Of course that was how she would reply, taking everything at face value, literally. This deserved a conversation about the real meaning of family. He didn't want her to miss out on something so important as family, just because she didn't truly understand it. So he sighed and answered,

"I know Bones, but families aren't always made up of people related by blood. I consider you and all the sqints as my family. So it meant a lot to me to have everyone together."

"You consider me as part of your family?" she asked. He thought that he caught a hint of amazement in her voice. Was it so hard for her to believe that someone would love her and want to have her around on special occasions and holidays? He wanted to show her that she was loved and an integral part of his life. A part of the lives of countless other people who loved her.

He straightened away from the counter and made his way around the island to stand next to her. He took her hand and said "Come on Bones." Her hand was soft and warm to the touch. He reveled in the feel of her hand in his, it felt so right, as if they had been made to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle that had finally found there way back to one another.

He led her into the living room, past the Christmas tree, and came to a stop in front of her mantel. Displayed before them were the pictures she held dear. He knew that these were special photos for her. The rest of her apartment seemed rather impersonal, with mementos of her travels displayed about. But here in the livening room, where she spent the majority of her time at home, she kept the photos of those most important people to her. I

"Look at these. There is a photo of you and I, one of you and Angela, Russ and the girls and Max, and the sqints and you. These are your family. You care enough about them to want to have reminders of them in your home. These are the people that you spend, and want to spend your time with. And these are the people who in turn want to spend their time with you. Family. It doesn't have to be about obligation because you are related by the same ancestors. You do it because you love them."

Well, he had said it. He hoped that she wouldn't be offended or try to entrench her defenses. He thought that it was something she needed to hear, and to hear it from him. She belonged to a family, maybe not technically related by blood, but bonded by something much, much stronger, by friendship and love.

He chanced a sidelong glance to try and gauge her reaction. He had hoped not to see the usual irritation that emerged when he discussed intangible and irrational things like emotion and feeling. Instead, he thought that he saw a fleeting look of bewilderment as he watched her examine the photos, possibly looking for clues to prove or disprove his theory. He saw her glance at each photo until finally coming to rest on the one of the two of them. Booth had the same photo in his apartment thanks to Angela. He had prominently displayed it in his livening room, assuring him that he would see it every morning and every night. Aside from his photo of Parker, it was the one he looked at most often. The picture had captured a happy Bones, caught in a moment unawares. They had been discussing something while dancing and she had leaned into him, a sly smile on her face, with sparkling eyes. She had exuded happiness in the photo, and that was why he loved it. It was the real Bones that the camera had caught.

He realized that their shoulders were almost touching. He chuckled to himself as he thought back to his Catholic upbringing. There definitely wasn't enough room for the Holy Spirit between them. Any slight movement would bring them together. He longed for the contact. For anything that would let him know that she was comfortable with him again, and that he hadn't overly upset her.

Abruptly her face changed, looking almost as if she were fighting an inner battle, a battle between her heart and her mind perhaps? This look morphed into one of frustration. A look he knew all too well, one that emerged when her intellect had trouble reconciling what was happening inside her heart. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked away from him to the nearby window. This action should have disappointed him, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that way, for through out the entire explanation and inner reflection he realized that she had never let go of his hand.


	7. Home

Belonging

Chapter 7

A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one: Booths POV then that is it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews **blushes**. They have made my first fanfiction experience excellent. I will definitely continue my writing. Now to just come up with another idea. If anyone has any suggestions for a story I am open to them

She crossed to the window, and stared out into wilderness of the City, the lights, the cars, and the noise. However, on this night the streets were quiet, with only a stray car here or there breaking the calm. Most people would be with their families tonight, their loved ones, warm and cozy by their Christmas trees.

She could see the lights of her tree reflected in the windowpane. She had bought the tree for him, knowing that he put a great emphasis on tradition and ceremony. She could at least admit to herself that she had enjoyed selecting the tree and wandering the aisles of the store selecting just the right adornments for it. It had turned out well she thought. Her favorite piece was the star. She had been drawn to it in the store, a bright white beacon. She inwardly sighed. She now could admit that the beacon had been for him, to draw him closer to her. Was it working? She just couldn't tell. Her heart was too inexperienced at all these new emotions coursing through her.

And besides, why would he want to be drawn to her. In truth, he could have any woman he wanted, tall, dark and beautiful came to mind, certainly not someone like her. While she realized that she was attractive, she was also highly intelligent, opinionated, socially awkward, and stubborn. What a lovely combination. Certainly not what most men sought out in a mate. Yet, here he was with her, on one of his favorite holidays, sharing his celebration with her.

He had called her family earlier. The moment after he had uttered those words, she had started to feel a warmth spreading through her. Her ever rational mind had told her it was the wine, while the strange tugging in her chest told her that it might just be something more. He could never know how much those words had meant to her. It had been such a long time since she had belonged to something as special as a family. Her last memories of a family were vague and slowly fading due to time. They certainly no longer held the warmth that she had experienced at the vocalization of something that she had always held as her deepest desire.

"Booth, I don't know what is going on anymore. My heart tries to lead me one way, while my head goes in the opposite direction. I can't do it anymore. How do I make it stop?" She said looking over at him.

"I want to be loved. I want to love and understand all those emotions that you talk about. I don't want to be alone" She said, swallowing a sob at the end. Her eyes felt heavy with the tears poised to fall at any moment. She was sure he could see them, and worried that he would think less of her for this specific display of emotion. One that was so totally uncharacteristic of her. She admitted that there was no going back. He could now see her real inner self. The one that was not self assured and strong. The one that was lonely and longing. She had played that other character for so long that she had been afraid a part of her real self had disappeared, but it was still there. Struggling to find its place.

She turned away from him, back to the window, ashamed that he could see how emotional she really was. It was then that she felt him move behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Bones" he said softly. The warmth and weight of his hands felt wonderful to her affection starved body. Their eyes met in the glass of the window as she tried to wipe away the proof of her emotions.

His thumbs made small circles on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to revel in the feel of his touch. She knew that his chest was mere centimeters from her back. The temptation was just too great, and she tentatively leaned back against it. His warmth washed over her, and wished she could stay that way forever.

His hands slowly began to travel down her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. They slipped from her arms and found their way around her middle gently pulling her closer to him. She opened her eyes and watched in the glass as his head bent to her ear as he said, "You aren't alone, and you are loved. More than you could ever know." His breath was warm on her neck as he spoke, reminding her that he was here, holding her, and not just a reflection.

He lifted his eyes to hers in the glass. She was amazed, in awe of what had just transpired, of what she saw in his eyes. The depth of his feelings for her was there for anyone to interpret. She was humbled that someone could care for her with such depth. Until this point, she had thought that maybe she was one of those people destined to be alone, not deserving of another's love. She only hoped that she was worthy of this emotion, that she was worthy and deserving of him. He was such a good, decent, caring human being. How could she possibly be what he needed or wanted.

She hung her head, placing her face in her hands, and began to weep softly. Again he bent to her ear and said, "Hey, what's wrong? I haven't over stepped my bounds have I?" he questioned. She sensed that he was afraid he had done something wrong, crossed some imaginary line that she had drawn.

She turned in his arms to face him, careful not to break the contact of their bodies. She placed her hands on his chest. It was a strong chest that housed an enormous lion heart that somehow, somewhere along the way had come to love her without her ever encouraging it along. It humbled her. She was loved.

Her heart ached with emotion as she lifted her eyes to his. In that moment she knew without any doubt that she loved him. The new indescribable feeling was overwhelming. She felt as if her heart was too big for her chest, so swollen was it with love for this man.

"I don't know what to say Booth," she said looking into those clear brown eyes. "These feelings are so wonderful that I have no way of expressing it."

"Believe it." He answered. "You deserve so much more, likely more than I could ever give you."

"Booth, please don't say that. I'm the one that is undeserving of you. How could you possibly want me?" She slid her hands from his chest to cup is face. He closed his eyes and looked as though he was savoring the sensation. "You are the kindest, most caring man I have ever known. You would sacrifice yourself for anyone you love. You have done that for me. You give and give, never asking for anything in return."

"Bones," he whispered, opening his eyes.

"I cannot ever imagine that I would be truly worthy of you. But for some reason you have chosen me. I know I am far from perfect, but I can offer you one thing," she paused, being sure that she could clearly see his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

The words hung in the still air of the apartment as they gazed at one another. The warm twinkling light of the tree cast a romantic glow over them, and she felt as though she had entered into another world, one that had previously been off limits to her unemotional, closed off heart. But those three little words appeared to have been the key. It was cliché to think, but the world did appear different now, brighter and more welcoming now that she was not alone.

He lowered is forehead to hers and rested it there, soaking in the moment. He opened his eyes and drew back slightly and said, "Bones, I know who you are. I have always known who you are. You may have fooled others with your cold, clinical exterior, but I could always see through it. Your eyes told me everything. I can't understand why the rest of the world never saw it. You show all your emotions in your eyes. You have a wonderful heart that is so capable of loving, and I am the lucky one it has chosen."

Silent tears fell from her eyes. As if to mirror her actions, he took her face in his hands, and stared into her eyes. His thumbs brushed away her tears. "I love you Bones. I always have. You belong with me." With that he slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

She closed her eyes, unable to believe what was about to happen. The moment his lips touched hers was electric. She felt as though she had been jolted back to life after a long sleep. The first thought to cross her mind was that this was how it was supposed to feel. This is what she had been waiting for. He was what she had been waiting for. She felt free. Her heart felt free. Free to finally love him.

The kiss was incredibly tender. Not a passionate, flash in the pan lustful kind of kiss, but one shared between two people who had waited so long to be together. Neither was willing to be rushed. Each moment of the kiss was savored. She tested and teased his lips, wanting to know every part of his mouth. But somehow she knew that she would have a lifetime to continue her exploration.

They parted breathlessly, their foreheads resting on one another. She couldn't help but smile when she looked into his eyes. She was so happy. It was an emotion that she had felt precious few times in her adult life. But this, this kiss pushed beyond anything she had ever experienced. Though it lasted only a few moments in reality, it had felt like a lifetime had passed her by, one that had been filled with loneliness, regrets and a certain amount of fear. But now she felt as though a new life were about to begin. Nothing else in her life had ever felt as right as this man holding her. He was her strength. She had finally found her home, the place where she knew she belonged.


	8. Belonging

Belonging 8

A/N: Well this is the last chapter. I think that I may start a new story that continues this a little in the future. Thanks for all the encouragement.

He watched her walk away from him. His hand still retained the warmth of hers, and he flexed it closed, hoping to hold on to it for a few moments more. He observed her form, silhouetted by the warm glow of the Christmas tree lights. Something deep down was bothering her. He could feel it.

He watched as she stared out the window, as if searching for something that would make everything right in her world again. He knew that they were close to something. But was she ready? Was he ready? Who was he kidding, he had been ready for a long time. He had just been waiting for her to catch up.

He knew that she was struggling with her heart. She didn't have much experience in that arena. In fact, she usually looked to him for matters of the heart. She trusted him. That was why he was so afraid of the steps he wanted to take. He wanted to make sure that she felt as much for him as he did for her, because once this was set in motion, there was no going back. The momentum they had built to this point was almost guaranteeing that something was going to happen. He just prayed that it would be wonderful as opposed to disastrous.

Most of all he wanted to make everything perfect for her. He doubted that she had ever truly been in love, and if he was truthful, had he? He had loved women, but never before with this intensity. It was all consuming for him. She had become the center of his universe. He was afraid that the slightest wrong move would send the planets crashing into one another, destroying any hope of them ever being together.

He watched her reflection in the windowpane, watched as the emotions washed over her. She turned her head to face him. She was on the verge of tears. His heart wrench in his chest to see her like this.

"Booth, I don't know what is going on anymore. My heart tries to lead me one way, while my head goes in the opposite direction. I can't do it anymore. How do I make it stop?" She said looking over at him.

"I want to be loved. I want to love and understand all those emotions that you talk about. I don't want to be alone" She said turning her face back to the window. His heart ached. If she only knew how much she was loved, and how much love she was capable of.

He could no longer resist the gravity that pulled them together. He was at her side in two strides. As he placed his hands on her shoulders he whispered "Bones." The warmth of her skin invigorated him. Infused him with an energy he had never before experienced. He had touched her many times in the past, but none of those contacts held the promise of this one.

He met her eyes in the glass. He watched as she tried to wipe away the evidence of her sadness. His thumbs began to make slow circles on her neck, almost of their own volition. As if his body subconsciously knew what she needed at that moment. She leaned into him, making the contact between their bodies complete.

Slowly he began to move his hands down her arms. He wanted to make sure he gave her every opportunity to stop his advance. He could see the goose bumps his touch caused on her skin. His spirits soared. He moved from her arms to encircle her middle. He gently pulled her closer to him, desperate to feel more of her.

He bent his head to her ear and whispered, "You aren't alone, and you are loved. More than you could ever know." He stated this as a promise, a solemn vow.

He lifted his eyes to hers in the glass. Her eyes were beautiful round disks, wide with amazement. Could she have really doubted that he loved her? It was there, in her eyes that he saw the depth of her true feelings for him. She couldn't conceal it. It practically poured out of her soul. He was humbled by what he saw. He only hoped that he was worthy of her. He would do anything in his power to keep her happy.

She hung her head once again and he could hear her weeping. Felt the tears on his hands as they fell from her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? I haven't over stepped my bounds have I?" For a moment he was afraid that he had misinterpreted everything, taken things to far, crossed that boundary. But he couldn't have. He had never been wrong about her. He was absolutely positive that what he saw in her eyes was love.

He knew she was afraid, afraid of what was changing inside her, unable to fully understand that her mind would no longer be completely in charge. She turned in his arms to face him. He didn't allow her to break their contact.

She placed her hands on his chest. He loved when she touched him. It was tentative at first, a whispy light touch with her finger tips. As she grew a little bolder, she flattened her hands on his chest, gently rubbing him with her thumbs. He felt the warmth from her hands spreading through his chest and into his heart, which swelled as he stared down at the top of her head.

He raised her eyes to his, and any doubts he had were erased. He could see that she was unsure about the emotions swirling through her. He wished that there was some way that he could reassure her, let her know that she need only embrace the moment, and a whole new world would open up to her.

"I don't know what to say Booth," she said looking into his eyes. "These feelings are so wonderful that I have no way of expressing it."

"Believe it." He answered. "You deserve so much more, likely more than I could ever give you." And that was it in a nutshell. What, other than love did he have to offer her. She could buy or attain anything she wanted. She was certainly more intelligent than he. But he knew that he would do anything for her.

"Booth, please don't say that. I'm the one that is undeserving of you. How could you possibly want me?" She slid her hands to his face, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to miss one moment of this sensation. "You are the kindest, most caring man I have ever known. You would sacrifice yourself for anyone you love. You have done that for me. You give and give, never asking for anything in return."

If she could only know that he would do it again without hesitation. He would sacrifice his life for her. He opened his eyes, unable to remain quiet, and whispered, "Bones."

"I cannot ever imagine that I would be truly worthy of you. But for some reason you have chosen me. I know I am far from perfect, but I can offer you one thing," she paused, searching his face. He knew that she was on the brink of some emotional precipice, struggling to find her footing. And then she said it.

"I love you." She had said it so quietly, he wasn't sure that he had heard her. However, his heart had heard her. The words that he had longed to hear uttered from her lips had gone straight to his heart.

She stilled in his arms, never breaking eye contact. It seemed to him as though time had stopped. The room was still, and only the ticking of the clock could be heard above their breathing. He had never felt so content in his entire life. She was his.

Slowly he lowered his forehead to hers, drinking in her scent. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes and said, "Bones, I know who you are. I have always known who you are. You may have fooled others with your cold, clinical exterior, but I could always see through it. Your eyes told me everything. I can't understand why the rest of the world never saw it. You show all your emotions in your eyes. You have a wonderful heart that is so capable of loving, and I am the lucky one it has chosen."

It was then her tears began to fall anew. He couldn't bear to see her cry, not when they had just shared this life changing, wonderful moment. He cupped her face in his hands and gently brushed away the wetness from her cheeks. "I love you Bones. I always have. You belong with me."

He watched her eyes close as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. The moment they finally met was indescribable for him. Earth shattering some would say. This was the woman he was meant for. No other kiss he had ever experienced was like this one. It was like coming home for him. He gently, tenderly explored her lips and mouth. He never wanted the kiss to end, but he knew that there would be a lifetime of these kisses. He knew it, deep in his soul.

When they parted, her rested his forehead against hers, trying desperately to reign in his emotions so that he might thoroughly enjoy this new beginning. That is what this was, a new beginning for them both, together. The past was gone, and he looked only to the future.

She slowly pulled back to look into his eyes, and smiled. It was a smile he saw rarely. She was truly happy, and that was all he had ever wanted for her. And he could see it all in her eyes, his future, a future of happiness with this woman in his arms. He had found his place in this world, with her. He belonged to her.


End file.
